Kelly's Hero
by Sean Son of Athena
Summary: Kelly finally has Shepard back, after he destroyed the Reapers, and half the galaxy along with them, Shepard and her begin to form a family, but how can they survive the threats of the post war galaxy/ Rewrite, didn't like the first version
1. Chapter 1

"John!" Kelly called out as she sprinted across the metal deck plates of the Normandy. Commander John Shepard laid semiconscious in the med bay, a few meters away with Doctor Chakwas working tirelessly to keep him alive. Kelly tried to force her way past Ashley Williams, who stood guard over the med bay entrance. "You need to let me in there!" She pleaded as she flailed against the Alliance officer's breast plate.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Chambers, Doc says that nobody goes in until she says." Apologized the soldier holding the red haired woman at an arms length.

"Ashley, you are X.O. of the Normandy, Shepard's second in command, can't you just make an exception... for Shepard."

Williams paused for a moment."Kelly..." she placed one pf her arms comfortingly across Kelly's shoulder. "Come with me."

Kelly wanted to protest. It took all of her will not to force her way past Ashley and run to her boyfriend.

"Kelly, we need to talk." Ashley said in a calm, yet stern voice. Kelly nodded and followed her to the port observation lounge.

No chairs remained in the room, only the bar and the metal shutters that covered the Normany's broken window from the crash landing. "Okay... so, what is your relationship with the Commander?" Ashley asked as she poured two shot glasses of an Asari drink that resembled whiskey.

Kelly pushed away the drink. "You know damn well what kind of relationship me and Shepard have!" Kelly pounded the table angrily.

Ashley noticed anxiously took a shot of the drink and poured herself a second. "Kelly, I want to help you." Her hand shook nervously. "The Alliance is afraid you still have ties to a remaining Cerberus cell, I can't let you near him until I can trust you."

"So you are going to interrogate me! Is all this some charade to get me to admit to being part of some remaining terrorist cell!" Kelly was fuming now. She had only met Williams once, when she had been in the refugee sector of the wards but was already starting to seriously hate this woman.

"As a Psychologist, I'm sure you understand why we need to do this." She downed her second shot and started contemplating a third.

"You want to know who I am!" She threw her shot glass across the room and it broke with a sharp _crash_ as it struck the charred remnants of a couch. "I'm the mother of his child. Enjoy your drink Mrs. Williams, I think I'm done with this." She turned and slammed the green button on the door and exited the observation room.

Kelly took the elevator to Shepard's cabin. She noticed that her suitcase had been deposited next to the door. She grabbed the bag and entered the cabin. The room was similar to when she had been part of the crew. The only difference was the fish tank had been shattered and the Alliance Blue emergency lights formed angry blue shadows along the walls.

She flung her bag onto the bed and sat down at the desk. She had always appreciated Shepard's small habits, the little momento's that he had collected over the past two years. Half of the Commander's models had been smashed when the Normandy crashed on the garden world. She stopped at a picture of Shepard and her infront of the Normandy after the Collector mission.

"It was so much easier then..." she sighed. She remembered the first time Shepard had invited the young yeoman up to his cabin. Cerberus had brought the two of them together.

For a moment she contemplated why she had left the organization. Then she remembered. Shepard had never been exactly loyal to the Illusive Man's cause and after his mission was over he planned to cut all ties with Cerberus. He left her with two choices, him or Cerberus. She of course had chose him. But circumstance held them apart.

While he was a _guest _of the Alliance she was unable to contact him. She had stayed on Earth and kept tabs on the Commander when ever she could, but when the Reapers struck she was forced to flee Earth without her beloved John. It was only when he arrived in the refugee sector of the Citadel were the two finally reunited.

"_Kelly Chambers, please report to the med bay. The Commander would like to see you."_ Joker's voice said over the com. The piolet's voice snapped her out of her daze. She took one morelook at the picture before taking off for the elevator.

"Okay Commander," Chakwas announced as she finished her last scan. "You think you have enough strength to talk to Mrs. Chambers?"

Shepard was covered in burned blotches from the Crucible's explosion both his legs were held in casts, and had a minor concussion, but he managed a cheerful nod.

The doctor sent a message to Joker and within a few minutes the partially red haired woman entered the med bay and went directly to the Commander.

They didn't speak for a few minutes. Shepard's frail hand softly passed over Kelly's cheek. She grabbed his bruised hand and held it. Kelly gently leaned forward and whispered "I love you."

If it hadn't hurt to smile Shepard would have had a grin the size of a mass relay. "I love you too" he managed.

"When you get out of here, you are going to need to show me that apartment you talked about." She bantered. Shepard had nearly died, she was using absolutes to assure herself that he would be okay, and she knew it. "When you get out of here, I'm going to have a big... well little surprise for you okay John."

The Commander grinned. Just seeing the woman he loved, still alive after the hell they had both just gone though,made all the pain, death, and misery worth it. To be with her.

_**An/ I'm not happy with the previous version of this story so I wrote this, if its popular enoughI will continue it.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_15 years later_

As Admiral Hackett's famous speech goes; "it will take time, but we can rebuild everything that was lost." Those were the last words spoken at Admiral Anderson's memorial. Hackett had been correct. The galaxy was rebuilding, most the relays had been restored, the citadel had been returned to its nebula, but many worlds still felt the ravages of war.

Thessia had received the worst damage. The Asari, being the most technologically advanced race had been a key target for the Reapers, who tore havoc wherever they touched, left little but rubble before they were finally defeated.

Shepard couldn't help but think of all his friends on many different worlds, leading restoration efforts on their own home worlds. Then there was him and Kelly, they had rebuilt the apartment Anderson had given Shepard and made a home of it. Their fifteen year old son Kaidan and twelve year old daughter Kasha had become intricate parts of their lives.

Shepard, after fifteen years still couldn't believe that his life had changed this drastically, he still remembered the years of fighting, for friends, for family, for survival. Now here he was sitting at a desk addressing reports from N7 soldiers under his command and watching his children grow up.

"Get out of my room!" Shouted Kaidan from upstairs. Maybe grow up wasn't the right word...

Shepard closed his computer consol and headed up the stairs towards his sons room. "Whats going on now..." sighed the former commander, now rear admiral.

"Dad, she's going threw my stuff again!" Complained Shepard's son. Kaiden was similar in build to his father, only he had short red hair and a slightly narrower face like his mother. "She goes threw my stuff and hides it, tell her to stop!" He pointed to his younger sister sitting on the couch a few meters away, staring angrily at her brother.

"Let me handle it..." breathed John. "Go do your homework." His son started to protest but decided better and retreated back into his room.

Shepard sat down next to his daughter. "You know he likes his privacy." He said calmly.

Kasha frowned. "I know..." her voice seemed depressed. "I just wanted to borrow his computer interface..."

The father placed his arm warmly around her shoulder. "Why didn't you just ask?"

"Because, he was busy talking to Rachel." Shepard was familiar with her. Rachel was Ashley and James Vega's daughter. The two had been growing increasingly close over the past few weeks and he suspected Kaidan and her were dating, but wasn't quite sure.

"So, you chose to steal it?"

She looked down at her feet. "Am I in trouble?"

"Go apologize to your brother, we'll start there and see how far you get." The former commander gently pushed his daughter off the couch. "Go say your sorry and dishes for a week."

"Fine..." groaned the young girl before trudging towards Kaidan's room.

Kelly arrived home a few minutes later. She had gotten a job with the Alliance a few years earlier, thanks to Shepard, and was doing psychiatric reviews for soldiers returning from combat. She set the groceries, she had grabbed on the way home, on the kitchen table and began placing them in the refrigerator.

She was so focused on unpacking the food that she failed to notice Shepard come up behind her. He grabbed her by the hips causing her to jump.

"How was work?" He asked as he kissed her neck.

She stopped placing the groceries away and turned to face him. "Sergeant Daniel's says hi." Shepard nodded. "How are the kids?"

"Kasha and Kaidan got into a bit of an argument a few minutes ago, but other than that, they're good." Answered Shepard, letting go of his wife.

"We still on for dinner with Ashley and James later?"

"Ashley called earlier, Rachel is coming and wanted to know if we're bringing Kaidan and Kasha." Shepard took the empty grocery bag and placed it in the garbage.

"If they can behave." Kelly kissed Shepard on the lips and went upstairs to change.


	3. Chapter 3

General Oleg looked at the few operatives he had collected in the two years since his escape. Maya Brooks and Gavin Archer were to his left and right along with representatives from mercenary groups he was supplementing his "New Cerberus" army with, stand on the other side of the table.

"You all now why I brought you here." Said Oleg. He scanned the room. All of the people in the room were human, all except one. A salarian in black and yellow armor laid battered and bruised against a bloodied table. "Our good friend, Jondum Bau, has given us a very special chance."

Two mercenaries grinned menacingly at the name, probably remembering some heist that had gone wrong a few years before.

Maya Brooks took to speaking next. "As some of you well know, Bau is a specter." She reached down and pressed a button on the table. A hologram of the salarian's brain sprang to life above the specter. "Using technology we salvaged from a reaper corpse we found, we were able to implant a mind control device in Bau's brain."

Now it was Gavin Archer's turn. "We should be able to use him to get all the classified information we will ever need from the Citadel archives." He paused for a moment. "Unfortunately the implants will only work for a short amount of time before they shut down and recharge."

An Eclipse Commander named Nathan interrupted him before Archer could continue his explanation. "What is to keep him from warning the council?" Nathan scratched his brown stubble as he talked.

"As the doctor was saying before you interrupted him, he won't remember it, we're gonna leave him on Omega, Bau's a heavy drinker and probably will assume he just backed out for a few days from some Krogan Rancor" announced Oleg. "Your mission is to tail him and get inside the archives, once that is done, we will update you on your next task." He took one last look at the group. "Dismissed. Brooks have him delivered to Omega within the hour"

_An: sorry its so short, wanted this chapter to be just one scene, I'll start working on ch 4 tomorrow_


	4. Chapter 4

The two families joyfully entered Shepard's apartment. Shepard, Ashley and James recounted old stories, while Kelly fetched three glasses and a bottle of Batarian Brandy. When Kelly returned she found the other three sitting talking about when they encountered the indoctrinated Rachni.

Kelly felt like the odd woman out. She was the only person in the group that hadn't been there, sure, she had been part of the war in her own way. Feeding refugees, finding necessities for injured survivors, even provided information on Cerberus, but she hadn't been on the front lines.

"Ashley, how's the Normandy doing after all these years?" Shepard asked as he passed two glasses to the couple.

Ashley started to talk but her omni-tool blared to life, then Shepard's.

Shepard looked back at his wife. "It's from the council, Ash and I had better take this call privately." Kelly sighed and nodded. "Follow me, we'll use my office."

Not much had changed in the office over the past fifteen years since the war. The poker table still sat in front of a warm Omni-fire and Shepard's desk was covered in Alliance and Specter paperwork.

Shepard pressed a button next to the entrance and the room steeled shut with a kinetic barrier, then he walked over to the screen behind the bar. He pressed a few more buttons on his omni-tool before the Asari councilor appeared on the screen.

"Hello Shepard, Mrs. Vega, I apologies for disturbing both of you this evening." Confessed Liara. "I need you both to meet me and the other councilors in private immediately."

"What ever you need Liara, where will we be meeting?" Asked Ashley.

"The human Councilor's office, you remember were it is?" Both humans nodded. "See you there." Promised Shepard.

* * *

"Good to see you Admiral!" Announced The Turian Councilor as Shepard and Ashley entered the room. The new turian councilor had golden face paint that almost depicted one of earth's eagles.

"Good to see you too, Councilor Tevos." Said Shepard calmly as he shook his taloned hand. Shepard looked around the room and the only other people in the room were Ashley and Liara. "Where are the other two Councilors?" Asked Shepard.

"We would like to keep the involved goverment's in the dark about this information." Announced Liara cautiously. "I understand you have met Jondum Bau?" Shepard and Ashley both nodded. "Well, he was looking into the escape of Maya Brooks and General Oleg."

"When did Brooks escape!" Seethed Ashley.

"A month ago." Answered Tevos. "We didn't tell you _because _of your past involvement with both of the escapees. We feared that they would have you both under observation."

"So we sent Bau." Liara interrupted.

"You couldn't at least warn us!" Now Shepard was angry. "This is the kind of crap the illusive man would have pulled! You put our families at risk."

"I'm sorry Commander, I wish we could have, but we couldn't risk it." Apologized Liara. "Back to why you two are here. Bau was on Omega when we lost contact with him."

"Maybe he was really close to his target and couldn't risk blowing his cover?" Interrupted Ashley.

"No, he was on his way to follow a different lead on Ferros, he disappeared for three days."

"So you've found him?"

"He showed up in a bar in one of Omega's lower bars, he has since returned to the Citadel."

"Then why are we here?" Asked Shepard.

"I need one of you to take a team and continue Bau's search."

Before Shepard volunteered, Ashley spoke. "I will take the Normandy to Ferros, give me all we have on Brooks and Oleg."

"With all due respect, I should go." Shepard turned to his fellow Specter, "I have seniority, I should be the one to go."

"Sorry Shepard." Answered Liara, "It is best if we send Ashley, you can aid her in her search from here, and you will be informed of anything we learn."

The two councilors dismissed them a few minutes later.

After Shepard and Ashley entered the cab that they would take home Ashley turned to Shepard. "I need you to take care of Rachel while we're gone." Shepard turned to her questioningly. "I'm taking James with me."

"If you want someone to have your back, just ask me to go, I'd me more than willing." Shepard requested as they left the presidium and headed towards the wards.

"No, if we both go it will draw too much attention." Informed Ashley. "Just promise me you'll take care of her until we get back."

Shepard sighed. "Fine, I'll take care of your daughter for you." The cab stopped near Ashley's apartment. "Just make sure to come back, or I'll have to come after you." Ashley nodded and turned toward her apartment.


	5. Chapter 5

Rachel was sitting on her computer talking to Kaidan when Ashley got home. She quickly said bye to her boyfriend and closed the channel before her mother entered the room.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" Asked Ashley as she sat down on her daughter's bed.

"I couldn't sleep, wanted to be sure you were coming home tonight." Answered Rachel as she pushed back her blonde hair and leaned back on her chair. "What did the councilor want?"

Ashley grinned. She leaned forward and placed her hand on her daughter's shoulder. "Nothing that you should bother yourself with. Your father and I are just going to go on a trip for a few weeks."

"Can I go with you?" Asked Rachel as she turned her chair so she was facing her mother.

"Sorry honey." Ashley stood up and walked towards the door. "You'll be staying with Shepard and his family until we get back. Good night Rachel."

The fourteen year old sighed. "Fine, night mom."

/\/\/\

The next morning James, Ashley and Rachel stood outside Shepard's apartment. James pressed the door bell and a few minutes later Kelly was at the door. "Morning Kelly, I'm sorry we had to drop this on you so quickly." Apologized James.

"Its fine, she's welcome to stay here as long as she needs." Answered the red haired woman. "John told me last night. Can you give me a time frame on when you'll be back?"

James began to answer but Ashley interrupted him. "We don't know" she answered quickly. "We'll send you a message when we know."

Kelly detected a hint of hostility in her voice. 'Maybe she still holds a grudge from almost getting her filed under psychiatric leave' thought Kelly.

Ashley hugged her daughter. "I won't be able to call, so stay safe for me will you?" Her daughter nodded and entered the apartment. Next Ashley turned to her husband. "We need to get going, the Normandy is leaving in an hour." James sighed, grabbed his duffle bag and followed her away from the apartment.

Kaidan smiled as Rachel entered his room and sat down on his desk. "Good morning." She said as she kissed him. "What you working on?"

"Homework for Mr. Kennedy's history class." He answered as he returned to typing on his computer. "Its due tomorrow and I've been putting this off for a week."

"Oh come on Kaidan, I want to do something fun!" She stood up from the desk and threw him his coat. "Lets go to the arcade on the strip or something."

"Can it wait for a bit, I'm in the middle of this." He asked. "I'm sorry, I just need to finish this, an hour. Tops."

"Fine..." she sighed. "I'm going to go see what your sister is doing, tell me when you stop being a stick in the mud."

"Fine, lets go." Gave up Kaidan. "I could use some fresh air anyway." He grabbed his jacket and slipped it on. The couple made their way down stairs.

Kelly was laying on the couch reading some thing. "We're going out for a bit." Kaidan called as they approached the door.

"Be home by four, your father wants to talk to you." Ordered Kelly looking up from the Latest Alliance Network news.

"Yes Mom..." Kaidan responded as he and Rachel walked out the door.

_An: woooh! 3 chapters in a week, lucky you!_


End file.
